Indulgence: The Mirror
by dratcat
Summary: King's always denying himself the finer pleasures in life. Silly King, he'll regret that when he no longer has the body. Written as a companion piece to "Indulgence" by Nakimochiku. HichiXIchi. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite does. Simple as that.

Author's Notes: Nakimochiku wrote an absolutely fantastic HichiIchi fic here on FF dot net called "Indulgence", written from Ichigo's POV. Once I read it, I felt an overwhelming need to write it from Shirosaki's POV, and Nakimochiku was kind enough to allow me that privilege. So here I am! It doesn't matter if you read it before or after this one (this is just a companion piece, not a sequel), but please do read it if you can.

* * *

_You needed it when I was away  
__And no matter what I say  
__You'll never forget when I wasn't there so  
__Why should I care?  
__I'm young but I know that I'm aroused…_

- Muse, "Overdue"

* * *

**[ INDULGENCE: THE MIRROR ]**

He'd been privy to the dreams for some time now, and was getting used to Ichigo's morning erections. What was really annoying, however, was the fact that King behaved as if the manly thing to do would be to stoically ignore them and deny himself release. The _really_ manly thing to do, Shiro knew, was to grab your bloody dick and pump it. Life would have been so much more interesting if King actually _did_ do that, and if he had then Shiro wouldn't have been so much of a mind to take over Ichigo's body. The first thing he'd do once he had his freedom, Shiro decided, would be to madly fuck his hand in front of a mirror, cackling the whole time…as a special little 'fuck you' to his King. Now wouldn't that be sweet.

Sometimes it was really hard to believe that he had come out of Ichigo's psyche. The guy must have been a real twisted freak before he came along.

King wasn't aware of the content of his erotic dreams, and Shiro held his knowledge of them like the dirty little secrets they were. Not that they were particularly interesting anyway – Shiro couldn't even see any faces or breasts during them. They were strangely focused on tactile sensation, and visual stimuli rarely entered the equation. King was such a wimp – couldn't even imagine seeing anything sexy in front of him.

After another particularly vivid dream, his King awoke to another morning stiff. Shiro sensed Ichigo's nervy indecision as he walked to the shower, and realised that now was as good a time as any to sully his King's innocence. Well damn, he was aroused as well. Why the hell not? King seemed particularly susceptible to temptation this morning…

"Please yourself," he whispered. He imagined his fingers trailing lightly across Ichigo's chest, in between the pretty little water droplets. "Indulge yourself for once, King."

Instant tension. Very amusing.

"Shut up," King hissed at him through clenched teeth. Shiro doubted he was able to come up with anything better than that even at the best of times. Oh, but his hands were trailing along the very same places Shiro had imagined his own, and then slipping down even further than Shiro's ghostly fingertips had been. Yes, his King was certainly in the mood this morning. That was sexy. Shiro moaned, and imagined his tongue sliding along King's smooth neck as he leaned himself back against the slowly warming tiles.

In the sideways realm, the weather was sultry and breezy. Shiro's hand moved underneath his hakama, and slid leisurely along the inside of his thigh.

Then Ichigo hesitated.

_Oh, come on, no you don't._

"Don't stop, King. Don't think." He tried hard not to pant. He didn't want to get too far ahead of his King.

Finally, Ichigo's hand wrapped itself around his erection. Shiro managed to hold back his shout of triumph. Didn't want to throw him off, now, did he? He fisted his own erection slowly, rubbing his thumb around the head.

Oh God, he was panting, he couldn't hold back the sound. _Come on, King, come on, make my existence a bit more interesting, will ya? Don't hold back now…_

King licked his lips, and Shiro almost felt the sensation on his own. Oh, that was good, and he nearly felt King's hand on his erection as they moved together, oh, let's moan now, shall we?

"Yeeeeeeesssssss…"

His King made an echo. Oh, that was hot.

"Harder. Touch harder," Shiro demanded as his own hand tightened. His King obeyed with little more than a breathy little "yes", and who was the Horse now?

He'd been focusing too much on King's body to notice what was going on in his thoughts, but now he came to the sudden awareness that his King was fantasizing about _him_, thinking about his Hollow, imagining, and _fuck_ he was imagining in vivid technicolour. What a lovely…sexy…change.

"Ohhhhhh…_faster_."

Instant obedience again, with the added bonus of a lust-filled shout from his King. Being in control like this was so _liberating_. Ichigo bit his lip, and the feeling made Shiro groan again, and his King as well, there was no stopping them now.

He heard Ichigo gasp for more. Such a little slut. Shiro chuckled. If only. He thrust roughly into his hand. He wished that his King could see how very turned on he was.

King continued licking and gnawing on his lips, and wasn't he aware of how Shiro felt those teeth and that tongue on his own mouth? He reciprocated, imagining his lips upon that long, smooth throat, sucking and biting. The sound of his own heavy breathing mingled with his King's spurred him on. He felt white hot shocks coming now to his groin. He was close, so close, and his King was right there beside him.

King was begging to God for release now. "Yes, please God, yes!"

Shiro supposed he would suffice. He sucked some air into his lungs.

"Come."

His King, ever so obedient, promptly lost his mind in orgasm. That was enough for Shiro.

He sighed in contentment as his breathing gradually slowed. He was leaning against a building, his forehead pressed to his forearm against the wall. His legs trembled as he came down from his high.

He felt something brush against his lips. Oh, wait, those were Ichigo's lips. His King was touching his lips.

As the current Horse, Shiro supposed he should be grateful to get a little sexual gratification whenever it came his way. He sighed again. He had never wanted that body more than he did right now.

Shiro imagined his lips resting briefly upon his King's before he withdrew.


End file.
